


if it doesn't matter, then what is time? i mean we are here, and i'm here and you're here and it is here right now so. . . what... is time?

by odst



Series: all the kids in your clique were pretend [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Season/Series 15, Talking To Dead People, i rewatched s15 & i thought "why DOES wash just walk out there without a word", it's mentioned - Freeform, it's not like. they just go "i love you so much" or anything, it's the wash gets shot scene, so taadaa, the mainewash is implied, wash hates south
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odst/pseuds/odst
Summary: “Hey rookie! Come on, don't go wasting our time!” South yells at him, waving him over, & he goes, but it’s not because of South (he thinks he’s gonna tell her to go fuck herself. She knows why).It may have been something he'd buried, but he'd always missed his old teammates. Well, everyone butSouth,for obvious reasons.





	if it doesn't matter, then what is time? i mean we are here, and i'm here and you're here and it is here right now so. . . what... is time?

Wash was with the Reds & Blues, but then he sees _them,_ standing in the middle of the room. “Hey rookie! Come on, don't go wasting our time!” South yells at him, waving him over, & he goes, but it’s not because of South (he thinks he’s gonna tell her to go fuck herself. She knows why).

North elbows her, & she spits curses at her brother, but they're all there- South, North, York, CT, & his breath catches in his throat at the last person standing there. _Maine._

Wash keeps walking, & York tells the twins to quit it, & Wash realizes none of them have their helmets on. It's weird, for them all to have their helmets off, but he doesn't question it. There’s a lot that hasn’t been making sense lately. Old friends coming back wasn’t something he’d pass up- though he did have his grudges, but he was really, really tired. It didn’t matter. He _maybe_ misses them, everyone but South, so it doesn’t matter.

Wash is close to them when he tunes back in to the present & hears someone yelling. “What the fuck are you doing? Wash, get down!”

Maine tilts his head towards whoever's yelling behind Wash, & Wash turns. He sees Tucker, standing, & he lets his mouth run. “Oh, hey T-”

Wash drops to the floor, & his throat lights up in agony. Breathing is suddenly difficult, he feels like he's choking. Wash might've passed out, had he not been grounded by the fact that North & York are both at his side in moments, both dropping to their knees, one on either side of him. North puts a hand on Wash's shoulder, presumably to be comforting, & it's York who speaks up. “C'mon man, you're gonna get through this, you’ve been shot before.” York gives South a dirty look, & she flips him off, ”It's not time yet.”

Wash tries to respond, but he can't get the sounds to come out. _I’ve been shot._ Maine sits on the floor, just next to York, & chooses to rub circles into Wash's hand. Maine grumbles something, but it rings crystal clear in Wash's mind.

 _'I'm sorry.’_ It's simple, but it means the world to Wash. Everything's kinda fuzzy, he feels shitty all over, & his eyes watering up doesn't help. He wants to smile, but that kinda hurts, & he's still got his helmet on, so it's not like they could see it, anyways.

CT distracts him from it, however. She squats next to North, & puts a hand on Wash's helmet. “You're gonna make it, Wash. They're coming for you right now.”

He wants to ask who, but it doesn't matter. He can hear them, the Reds & Blues & Carolina, running towards him. CT & North & York disappear without another word, but not Maine. Maine looks less than pleased when Tucker falls to his knees millimeters from where Maine was at Wash’s side, & if it’d been any other situation, Wash thinks he’d laugh at the weird look on his face. Wash tries to tell him something like that, but the pain makes his vision swim. He thinks he's gonna pass out. Maine stands up, & he’d always been good at reading Wash. Maybe he knows Wash is currently losing it, & that he’s not gonna be awake for much longer. What the other Freelancer signs is nearly unnoticed, but Wash just barely makes it out before Maine turns & disappears- _Rest now._

Yeah. . . he thinks he'll do that.


End file.
